the luigi team episode 1! the quest for the rare coin!
by marioandgoku7
Summary: it a crossover beween mario bros and dragon ball the luigi team has 5 team mates they are luigi (the leader) toad (the brains) goku (the toughest and strongest and bravest and the most powerful one! mario (sometimes) krillin (aslo sometimes) chichi(sometimes)
1. Chapter 4

**the chase for goku**

**it a crossover beween dragon ball and mario bros hope you like it.**

**it was monday and kid trunks and older trunks was watching night raw.**

**kid trunks:come on sheamus do the bro kick!**

**trunks:the match justed started i don't think sheamus will do the bro kick that quick.**

**kid trunks:he might.**

**vegeta came in**

**vegeta:what are you watching.**

**kid trunks:monday night raw it's awsome,sheamus vs alberto del rico.**

**vegtea:you people don't need to watch this carp!**

**trunks:it's not junk it awsome!**

**vegeta:not you two are not watching this!**

**vegeta changed the channel**

**trunks:THAT'S IT!**

**trunks did the skull-crushing finale,with destroyed the table**

**vegeta got up**

**vegeta:WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!**

**TRUNKS:NOW OTHER ME!**

**kid trunks did the bro kick and knocked out vegeta.**

**trunks:good team work!**

**kid trunks:you two!**

**goku came in**

**goku**:**hey guys time for...what's wrong with vegeta?**

**kid trunks:uuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm!**

**trunks:kid me wasn't here when this happen,he with in the bathroom.**

**goku:and vegeta?**

**trunks:he got drunk and fall on the table.**

**goku:oh,well it's time for dinner!**

**both trunks:oh ok!**

**goku put up vegeta and put him on his shoulders.**

_later in the mushroomkindom...in mario's house..._

**mario:hey luigi can you get that for me?**

**luigi looked at the soda can.**

**mario:come on give it to me.**

**luigi:no it belong's here i want for to drink other pop.**

**mario:luigi once your done with the can you throw it away.**

**luigi:NNNEVER!**

**luigi ran away with the can.**

**luigi:come on candy let's leave this mean house!**

**luigi ran pass toad who was coming to the house.**

**toad:HEY mario what's wrong with luigi?**

**mario:oh he ran away with a soda pop can,he called it candy for some reason.**

**toad:well goku want to see you.**

**mario:ok let's-a-go!**

**toad and mario went to the the backyard**

**toad:are we taking the pipe?**

**mario:yep!**

**toad and mario jump into the pipe,and went to chichi'shouse**

**mario:ok we're here!**

**mario knocked on the door.**

**chichi:oh hi mario!**

**goku:(in the dinnerroom)who is it?**

**chichi:Marioand a friend.**

**toad:hi my name's toad.**

**chichi:hi toad very nice to meet you.**

**goku walked to the door **

**goku:what is it marioand toad?**

**toad:it's horrorable someone is destroying the mushroom city.**

**goku:who?**

**toad:i don't know,but he's really strong and powerful.**

**goku:ok i'll just get vegeta and...**

**goku looked at where vegeta was siting and he was gone**

**then thunder crash.**

**chichi:Wait what is there thunder but no rain i mean...**

**chichi started talking about thing noone care about.**

**goku:ok let's go.**

**mario:you mean let's-a-go!**

**goku:oh yeah i forgot about that.**

**toad,goku,mario,kid trunks,trunks,goten,pan,and chichi went down the pipe.**

**toad:okay now where's that villan?**

**luigi knocked down toad.**

**toad:ow,ow,ow my back!**

**luigi:guys someone is destroying the city and almost hurt candy!**

**goku:so it's just a can...a lifeless can.**

**mario:that's what i said! **

**luigi:you people are monsters!**

**luigi ran away for the third time.**

**goku:wow mario you need to get him a girlfriend.**

**mario:i'll do that later.**

**everyone ran to the city and saw vegeta destroying the city!**

**goku:VEGETA!what on earth are you doing!**

**vegeta:destroying the city,what does it look like i'm doing!**

**goku:your destroying a city.**

**vegeta:**so.

**vegeta floated down to goku.**

**goku:your destroying a beautyful city.**

**vegeta:beautyful?,it's not preety it's junk .**

**mario and trunk both attacked vegeta.**

**trunks:dad what do you think your ...nows **

**goku does kamehamaha!**

**vegeta is knocked out and the heros win'**

**everyone:(cheering) **

**chichi:now when we get home everyone has to cleanup and i mean everyone!**

**mario:me too!**

**toad:and me!**

**chichi:yes two too!**

**everyone:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW !**

**i hope you enjoyed my story i have alot of thinking to do.**


	2. Chapter 1

**the chase for goku**

**it a crossover beween dragon ball and mario bros hope you like it.**

**it was monday and kid trunks and older trunks was watching night raw.**

**kid trunks:come on sheamus do the bro kick!**

**trunks:the match justed started i don't think sheamus will do the bro kick that quick.**

**kid trunks:he might.**

**vegeta came in**

**vegeta:what are you watching.**

**kid trunks:monday night raw it's awsome,sheamus vs alberto del rico.**

**vegtea:you people don't need to watch this carp!**

**trunks:it's not junk it awsome!**

**vegeta:not you two are not watching this!**

**vegeta changed the channel**

**trunks:THAT'S IT!**

**trunks did the skull-crushing finale,with destroyed the table**

**vegeta got up**

**vegeta:WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!**

**TRUNKS:NOW OTHER ME!**

**kid trunks did the bro kick and knocked out vegeta.**

**trunks:good team work!**

**kid trunks:you two!**

**goku came in**

**goku**:**hey guys time for...what's wrong with vegeta?**

**kid trunks:uuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm!**

**trunks:kid me wasn't here when this happen,he with in the bathroom.**

**goku:and vegeta?**

**trunks:he got drunk and fall on the table.**

**goku:oh,well it's time for dinner!**

**both trunks:oh ok!**

**goku put up vegeta and put him on his shoulders.**

_later in the mushroomkindom...in mario's house..._

**mario:hey luigi can you get that for me?**

**luigi looked at the soda can.**

**mario:come on give it to me.**

**luigi:no it belong's here i want for to drink other pop.**

**mario:luigi once your done with the can you throw it away.**

**luigi:NNNEVER!**

**luigi ran away with the can.**

**luigi:come on candy let's leave this mean house!**

**luigi ran pass toad who was coming to the house.**

**toad:HEY mario what's wrong with luigi?**

**mario:oh he ran away with a soda pop can,he called it candy for some reason.**

**toad:well goku want to see you.**

**mario:ok let's-a-go!**

**toad and mario went to the the backyard**

**toad:are we taking the pipe?**

**mario:yep!**

**toad and mario jump into the pipe,and went to chichi'shouse**

**mario:ok we're here!**

**mario knocked on the door.**

**chichi:oh hi mario!**

**goku:(in the dinnerroom)who is it?**

**chichi:Marioand a friend.**

**toad:hi my name's toad.**

**chichi:hi toad very nice to meet you.**

**goku walked to the door **

**goku:what is it marioand toad?**

**toad:it's horrorable someone is destroying the mushroom city.**

**goku:who?**

**toad:i don't know,but he's really strong and powerful.**

**goku:ok i'll just get vegeta and...**

**goku looked at where vegeta was siting and he was gone**

**then thunder crash.**

**chichi:Wait what is there thunder but no rain i mean...**

**chichi started talking about thing noone care about.**

**goku:ok let's go.**

**mario:you mean let's-a-go!**

**goku:oh yeah i forgot about that.**

**toad,goku,mario,kid trunks,trunks,goten,pan,and chichi went down the pipe.**

**toad:okay now where's that villan?**

**luigi knocked down toad.**

**toad:ow,ow,ow my back!**

**luigi:guys someone is destroying the city and almost hurt candy!**

**goku:so it's just a can...a lifeless can.**

**mario:that's what i said! **

**luigi:you people are monsters!**

**luigi ran away for the third time.**

**goku:wow mario you need to get him a girlfriend.**

**mario:i'll do that later.**

**everyone ran to the city and saw vegeta destroying the city!**

**goku:VEGETA!what on earth are you doing!**

**vegeta:destroying the city,what does it look like i'm doing!**

**goku:your destroying a city.**

**vegeta:**so.

**vegeta floated down to goku.**

**goku:your destroying a beautyful city.**

**vegeta:beautyful?,it's not preety it's junk .**

**mario and trunk both attacked vegeta.**

**trunks:dad what do you think your ...nows **

**goku does kamehamaha!**

**vegeta is knocked out and the heros win'**

**everyone:(cheering) **

**chichi:now when we get home everyone has to cleanup and i mean everyone!**

**mario:me too!**

**toad:and me!**

**chichi:yes two too!**

**everyone:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW !**

**i hope you enjoyed my story i have alot of thinking to do.**


End file.
